


Roadtrip

by callisto24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wird von einem Werwolf gebissen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadtrip

Titel: Roadtrip  
Autor: callisto24  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre: Slash  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Warnungen: Inzest, Knotting, wenn man ganz genau hinsieht, winzige Spoiler ab Season 6.  
Inhalt: Sam wird von einem Werwolf gebissen.   
Anmerkungen: Geschrieben für de_bingo in LJ, Prompt: Roadtrip.

*

Sam war immer seine Schwachstelle gewesen. Auch als Dean, ihn bewusstlos liegen sah, als er die Wunden des Bruders verband, als er wusste, dass es eine Gnade wäre, ihn zu erlösen, konnte er es nicht, würde es niemals fertigbringen, jetzt noch viel weniger als damals vor so vielen Jahren.   
Wie damals hatte er keine Chance, erlaubte ihm sein Verstand nicht, über den Instinkt zu siegen. Über das Bedürfnis, den Jüngeren zu beschützen, unabhängig davon, ob ihm dies nun angeboren oder anerzogen worden war. Ob Sam inzwischen größer und – auch wenn Dean es nicht zugab – wenigstens auf manchen Gebieten besser und stärker als er selbst war.   
Damals war er so weit gegangen, mit einem Dämon zu verhandeln und seine Seele zu verkaufen. Heute strafte er lediglich jede Überzeugung und jedes Dogma Lügen, das ihm eingetrichtert worden war, das mehr seiner Natur entsprach als Gefühle, selbst Gefühle für die Familie, es konnten. Oder können sollten. Denn eine Entschuldigung gab es nicht. Nicht für ihn. Er tötete Monster, auch wenn sie ihn anflehten. Auch wenn sie noch so menschlich wirkten. Er wusste doch, dass sie alle irgendwann den Punkt erreichten, an dem sie ihrer Mordlust freien Lauf ließen. Manchmal früher, manchmal später. Doch dass es geschah, war unvermeidlich.   
Obwohl Dean die Spuren der Bisse, die Sams Haut durchbrochen hatten, gereinigt, desinfiziert und abgedeckt hatte, war ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, wie nutzlos seine Bemühungen waren. Das Gift befand sich längst in Sams Körper, arbeitete in ihm, veränderte ihn. Und je länger er bewusstlos war, desto weniger würde er beim Erwachen der Sam sein, den Dean von Geburt an kannte.   
Unabhängig davon wie oft sich Sam in der Vergangenheit verloren hatte, welchen Irrwegen er gefolgt war, Dean hatte doch immer gespürt, dass sein Bruder in dem Mann schlummerte, der mit ihm stritt, der gegen ihn kämpfte bis aufs Blut. Nichts hatte daran etwas ändern können.   
Aber der Biss eines Werwolfes war nicht einmal mit dem Einfluss eines Erzengels zu vergleichen. Das war Hunger, der sich nicht zähmen ließ, das waren primitive Bedürfnisse, die Körper und Willen regierten.   
Deans Augen brannten. Es wäre so viel besser, wenn er Sam töten könnte, wenn er ihm schnell und schmerzlos ein Ende bereitete, wenn er es zulassen könnte, dass Sam weiterging, diese Existenz hinter sich ließ und einen neuen Weg fand.   
Nur dass Dean es nicht konnte. Dass er zusah wie Sam sich regte, obwohl sein Herz schwerer wurde, obwohl schmerzhafte Stiche es durchfuhren mit jedem Atemzug, den der Bruder nahm. Wenigstens mit ihm sprechen, sagte er sich. Wenigstens erklären, Absolution suchen, so unmöglich die auch zu erhalten war. Nur noch eine Stunde, redete er sich ein. Und wenn es ihm dann immer noch nicht gelang, würde er Hilfe suchen, einen der Jäger kontaktieren, die immer noch Schlange standen, um Sam zu erledigen für das, was der angerichtet hatte. Für das Sam sich immer noch die Schuld gab, unabhängig davon, was er behauptete. Bei der Vorstellung, dass Sam es selbst beenden würde, dass er die notwendigen Konsequenzen aus der Infektion zog, wurde Dean übel. Ob er eher damit umgehen konnte, das bezweifelte er ernsthaft.   
Sam regte sich erneut, stöhnte leise und Dean zog seine Waffe, senkte sie mit einem Seufzen und rieb sich die Stirn.   
Sams Lider bebten und dann schlug er die Augen auf, blinzelte und richtete seinen Blick auf Dean.   
„Was … was ist passiert?“   
Dean stand still, die Finger so fest um die Waffe gepresst, dass sie schmerzten. „Du weißt es nicht mehr?“   
Langsam und verneinend bewegte Sam den Kopf und stöhnte erneut, bevor er sich aufsetzte.   
Er sah die Waffe in Deans Hand und Dean erkannte den Moment, in dem er registrierte, dass sie auf ihn gerichtet war.   
„Was?“, wiederholte Sam und dann sprangen seine Augen weiter auf. „Der Werwolf? Hast du ihn erledigt?“   
Zögernd nickte Dean. „Beide, es waren zwei.“   
„Shit.“ Sam fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch seine Haare, zuckte zusammen und ließ seine Augen dann über Hüfte und Bein und die Verbände wandern.   
„Einer hat mich erwischt.“ Es war keine Frage und Dean verzichtete darauf, auch nur zu nicken.   
„Sam“, sagte er nur, ohne die Waffe zu senken.   
Sam schloss die Augen, atmete und schließlich zuckte ein Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel. „Es ist in Ordnung, Dean“, sagte er. „Alles ist in Ordnung.“   
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete war das gewohnte dunkle Braun verschwunden und Dean starrte in einen rotglühenden Blick.   
Er stolperte rückwärts. Die Waffe in seiner Hand zitterte und blieb dennoch auf Sam gerichtet.   
„Sammy“, wiederholte er erstickt.   
„Du brauchst nicht zu schießen“, sagte Sam und in seiner Stimme schwang ein bitterer Unterton. „Es ist anders. Ich habe es im Griff.“   
„Das sagen alle“, rutschte es Dean heraus und Sam senkte seine Lider, atmete tief und als er sie wieder hob, waren seine Augen dunkel und wie Dean sie kannte.   
„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Sam. „Doch ist es wirklich anders. Ich kann es fühlen.“   
„Was?“, fragte Dean, das Gesicht des Bruders nach Anzeichen für Verstellung, für Lügen oder jede Art von dämonischer Besessenheit durchsuchend.   
„Das Gift“, nickte Sam und riss sich plötzlich und unerwartet den Verband von der Hüfte. Der Biss war deutlich zu erkennen, doch die Wunde hatte sich geschlossen, schneller als es jede andere, natürliche Verletzung getan hätte. Vorsichtig zeichnete Sam mit dem Finger die Konturen nach. „Es tobt in mir“, gab er zu. „Brennt wie Feuer in meinen Adern, doch die Hitze lässt nach.“   
„Der Vollmond ist vorbei“, gab Dean zu bedenken und fühlte sich dennoch versucht, die Waffe aus seiner Hand zu geben. Als ob er Deans Gedanken las, lächelte Sam schief. „Das ist wahr. Aber daran liegt es nicht.“ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, betastete sein Bein. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass mir der Biss eines Werwolfes meinen Verstand oder die Kontrolle rauben kann.“   
Dean runzelte die Stirn. „Ein solcher Fall wäre unbekannt.“   
Nun lachte Sam, stöhnte gleich darauf, als sich seine Bauchmuskeln spannten, ein oder zwei Kratzspuren aufsprangen und Blut hervorquoll.   
„Eine Menge Fälle, mit denen wir zu tun bekommen, sind unbekannt.“ Er hob die Augenbrauen und seine Stimme wurde ernst, seine Worte sicher.   
„Vertrau mir. Ich habe weit mehr überstanden.“   
„Was?“, fragte Dean irritiert. „Luzifer? Dämonenblut?“   
Sam nickte nachdenklich. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich kurz. „Ich habe die Abhängigkeit überwunden, das siehst du. Und glaube nicht, dass es jemals einfach war oder ist. Jeden Tag kämpfe ich von Neuem dagegen an. Wie jeder andere Junkie. Leichter wird es keineswegs. Aber unterm Strich handelt es sich nur um eine Schwäche, körperlich und psychisch, die sich besiegen lässt. Die ich besiegt habe. Ebenso wie Luzifers Einflüsterungen. Ebenso wie jede andere Art von Gehirnwäsche oder jede Qual, jede Probe, jede Folter, der man mich unterzogen hat. Werwolfgift bildet da keine Ausnahme. Ich bin stärker als das.“   
Dean atmete durch die Nase aus, mehr ein Schnauben als etwas anderes.   
„Sam …“ Er wusste nicht weiter.   
„Du weißt es doch auch, Dean“, sagte der leise, fast schmeichelnd. Dean lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. „Sonst hättest du mich längst erschossen.“   
Sams Blick fiel auf Deans Waffe und endlich senkte er sie. Was auch geschah. Sams Worte waren die Wahrheit. Wenn es eine Chance gab, so unmöglich die auch aussah, dann würde er sie wahrnehmen.   
*  
Routine war es nicht, in die sie zurückfielen. Zu lebendig tobte die Erinnerung in Dean. Zu oft ertappte er sich dabei, wie er Sam beim Schlafen beobachtete. Auf der Hut, alarmiert, als erwartete er, dass das Monster jederzeit aus Sams Haut herausplatzte. Zu oft bemerkte er den rötlichen Schimmer in Sams Augen. Auch wenn ein Blinzeln des Bruders genügte, um der Iris die gewohnte Färbung zurückzugeben.   
Während des Tages, während der Jagd, auf ihrem nie enden wollenden Roadtrip durch die verschiedenen Staaten, wurde es jedoch langsam aber sicher leichter zu vergessen. Oder auch nur zu verdrängen, dass Sam ein anderer geworden war.   
Er verhielt sich wie immer. War nervig und besserwisserisch, bestellte Salat und beäugte Deans geordertes Junk Food mit kritischem Blick.   
„Du bist sicher, dass du keinen Appetit auf Fleisch hast?“, fragte ihn Dean mehr als einmal. Auch wenn sie sich nie die Zeit genommen hatten, die Essgewohnheiten eines Werwolfes zu analysieren, so erinnerte sich Dean doch an zu viele Filme zu diesem Thema. Und in jedem von ihnen fiel der Infizierte als erstes über rohe Steaks her.   
Sam schauderte, als er ihm dies vorschlug. „Das sind Filme, Dean“, korrigierte er ihn.   
„Du merkst also gar nichts?“, vergewisserte Dean sich und fürchtete die Antwort.   
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, wich jedoch Deans Blick aus. „Ich sag doch, ich habe es im Griff.“   
„So lange ist es nicht her, dass ich dich ans Waschbecken ketten musste“, bemerkte Dean.   
Sam starrte ihn an. „Nur hundert Jahre, plus minus.“   
„Ja, richtig“, murmelte Dean und sah auf den Tisch neben seinem Teller, hatte plötzlich seinen Appetit verloren.   
„Dean.“ Sams Hand lag auf seiner. Sie fühlte sich heiß an, groß und schwer. Dean sah auf.   
„Vertrau mir“, drängte Sam.   
„In ein paar Tagen ist Vollmond“, gab Dean zu bedenken. „Ich überlege immer noch, ob ich nicht jemanden zu Hilfe holen sollte. Nur als Rückversicherung.“   
Sam lächelte gequält. „Jemanden, der mich erschießen möchte, wirst du immer finden, überall und jederzeit.“   
„So habe ich das nicht gemeint.“ Sams Hand wurde schwerer auf seiner und Sams Daumen streifte Deans. Die Berührung übte eine beruhigende Wirkung aus, wie Dean verwundert feststellte. Sie entfachte Wärme in ihm, drang angenehm durch die Haut ins Blut und füllte sein Herz. Er atmete aus, zog seine Finger zurück und griff mit neu erwachtem Appetit nach dem Burger.   
Sam lächelte, als Dean hineinbiss.   
*  
Der nahende Vollmond bewirkte ebenfalls keinen Unterschied. Lediglich dass die Nacht heller war, erleichterte ihnen die Jagd. Sie töteten Dämonen und zwei Vampire.   
Manchmal glaubte Dean zu bemerken, dass Sam stärker geworden war. Doch dann sagte er sich, dass ein Mann mit diesen Muskeln und von einer solchen Größe stark sein sollte. Alles andere wäre unnatürlich. Oder nicht?   
Doch als der Morgen des Vollmond-Tages anbrach, als er dabei zusah, wie Sam sich seit Anbruch der Dämmerung in den Decken wälzte, sich hin und her warf, während Schweiß auf seiner Stirn glänzte, sein T-Shirt und seine Sweathosen durchtränkte, ohne dass er aufwachte, stieg Deans Unruhe. Er blieb auf dem Stuhl vor Sams Bett sitzen, die Pistole in seinen feuchten Händen und lauschte auf die hektischen Atemzüge des Bruders. Auch jetzt, egal was geschah, er würde es nicht fertigbringen. So oft er die Varianten auch durchspielte, sie endeten immer damit, dass er den Finger vom Abzug nahm. Dass er Sam oder dem, was aus Sam geworden war, die Tür öffnete. Ohne Rücksicht auf die Opfer zu nehmen, die diese Entscheidung kosten würde. Und tief in sich wusste er auch, dass er sich insgeheim wünschte, es selbst zu sein, den Sam in seinem Wahn zerriss. Dass ihn das Ende von seiner Schuld, von den Fragen, seiner Schwäche und Verantwortung befreien würde.   
Doch dorthin führte kein Weg, nichts stand mehr außer Frage. Nicht so, nicht auf diese Art durfte er Sam zur Hölle fahren lassen, das Schicksal des Bruder endgültig besiegeln. Wenn es denn nicht durch die Infektion alleine bereits besiegelt war. Mit aussichtslosen Kämpfen kannte Dean sich aus. Es kam nicht in Frage, dass er vor der Zeit aufgab.   
Sams Körper wurde starr und Dean sah auf, erkannte das Zucken um Sams Mund, das Flattern der Augenlider, bevor der Bruder diese öffnete und sich im Grau des Morgens umsah.   
„Es ist soweit“, sagte er. „Vollmond.“ Deans Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen, bis Sams Blick seinen fand und an der Waffe hängen blieb.   
Sams Augen schlossen sich wieder. „Jetzt spüre ich es.“   
Deans Atem entwich ihm mit einem Stöhnen und Sams Augen öffneten sich erneut.   
„Es ist in Ordnung, Dean“, sagte er. „Ich … wir kriegen das hin.“ Doch konnte Dean nicht umhin, die Unsicherheit in Sams Stimme zu registrieren und sie jagte ihm ein Frösteln über den Rücken.   
„Du sprichst von uns“, vergewisserte er sich heiser. „Du … hast es nicht mehr im Griff.“   
Sam wich seinem Blick aus, setzte sich dann stöhnend auf und rutschte zurück, um sich an die Kopfseite des Bettes anzulehnen.   
„Das habe ich … noch“, antwortete er leise und immer noch, ohne Dean anzusehen. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar. „Aber ich fühle, dass da mehr ist, als ich erwartet habe.“ Er räusperte sich verlegen. „Es ist nicht nur der Hunger. Nicht nur der Schmerz. Nicht wie damals, als ich wusste, dass der, wenn ich Blut trinke. Nicht so, dass ich die Bilder zurückdrängen kann, die erwachen.“   
Dean schloss die Augen. „Natürlich ist es anders“, sagte er bitter. „Es ist eine Infektion. Es gibt einen Grund, warum wir …“   
Er verstummte.   
„Warum wir Infizierte töten“, ergänzte Sam. „Richtig.“   
Er schwieg und obwohl Dean auf eine Antwort wartete, darauf, dass Sam ihn korrigierte, ihm Alternativen aufzeigte, wenigstens aufsprang und einen Ausweg suchte, blieb der stumm.   
„Tu das nicht“, sagte Dean. „Gib nicht auf.“ Die Waffe drohte, ihm aus den Fingern zu rutschen, und er packte sie mit beiden Händen. „Du darfst nicht aufgeben.“   
„Ich gebe nicht auf“, sagte Sam schließlich. „Es ist nur … unerwartet.“   
„Was?“, zischte Dean zurück. „Dass du keine Lösung weißt? Dass du dich überschätzt hast? Willkommen in meiner Welt.“   
„Dean!“ Sam rollte mit den Augen. „Das hilft nicht weiter.“   
„Nein“, gab Dean zurück. „Nichts hilft weiter.“   
Plötzlich, überraschend war Sam bei ihm. Auf der Kante des Bettes, seine Hände um Deans gelegt, die immer noch die Waffe hielten. Sams Stimme klang traurig. „Doch Dean. Du hilfst mir weiter. Du ahnst nicht wie sehr. Während des letzten Monats, jedes Mal, wenn ich Zweifel bekam, warst du da und hast an mich geglaubt.“   
„Sammy“, Dean schüttelte den Kopf.   
Sams warme Hände drückten seine. „Ich weiß, dass du mit dir ringst“, fuhr Sam fort. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass du nicht zulassen wirst, dass ich jemanden angreife. Das zu wissen gibt mir Sicherheit.“   
„Sam“, wiederholte Dean. „Das … ich schaffe das nicht. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich auf dich schießen würde.“   
Sam schwieg einen Moment. „Ich glaube, dass es nicht nötig sein wird.“ Er sprach leise, nachdenklich. Und erst als Dean dachte, dass Sam verstummt sei, fügte der hinzu: „Es ist, als ahnte ich, dass … dass ich … so stark der Hunger auch sein wird, niemanden verletzen würde. Niemanden außer dir.“   
Die letzten Worte waren leise, fast unhörbar. Dean sah auf. „Ich kann auf mich aufpassen.“   
„Ja?“ Sam begegnete Deans Blick. „Wir beide wissen von deiner Neigung zur Selbstzerstörung. Sag mir nicht, es sei dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, ihr nachzugeben.“   
Dean schüttelte den Kopf, ein wenig zu heftig, um überzeugend zu wirken. „Ich würde dich nicht verdammen oder zulassen, dass du dich selbst verdammst.“   
„Nein, das würdest du nicht.“ Sam seufzte und ließ den Blick sinken. Er ließ Dean los und faltete seine Hände im Schoß, starrte auf die verschlungenen Finger.   
„Es ist nur … was, wenn darin nicht die Gefahr bestünde? Darin, dass ich Unschuldige töte. Was, wenn ich spürte, dass es mir leicht fiele, die Lust am Morden und Zerfleischen im Griff zu behalten. Wenn ich seit mehr als hundert Jahren Techniken entwickelt hätte, die es mir erlauben, Dämonenblut zu vergießen, ohne dass mich die Gier danach willenlos werden lässt. Und die es ebenso einfach erscheinen lassen, das Monster in mir im Griff zu behalten.“   
„Scheinen lassen?“, wiederholte Dean heiser und Sam senkte den Kopf tiefer. Dean konnte nun weder Sams Augen noch seinen Mund hinter dem Vorhang haselnussbraunen Haars erkennen.   
„Weil es verschiedene Arten von Monstern gibt“, flüsterte Sam. „Weil ein Monster nicht nur auf Tod und Zerstörung aus ist, sondern weil es vielleicht auch andere Ziele verfolgt. Kranke Ziele.“ Er schluckte.   
Dean begriff kein Wort. „Was soll das jetzt heißen?“ Er runzelte die Stirn, sah zu, wie Sams Schultern sich strafften, wie der Bruder sich aufrichtete, sein Haar zurückschüttelte und Dean mit gewohnt festem Blick ansah. „Nichts“, sagte er schnell. „Wir werden heute überstehen. Und morgen haben wir uns auch an eine Werwolfinfektion gewöhnt.“   
Unglücklicherweise kannte Dean Sam zu gut, um auf die zur Schau gestellte Zuversicht hereinzufallen. Er sah Sam hinterher, als der ins Bad ging, die Tür hinter sich schloss und nur kurze Zeit darauf, die Dusche ansprang.   
Der Tag verging schleichend. Besser wurde es nicht, so sehr sie beide es auch vorgaben. Dean ließ Sam nicht aus den Augen, suchte nach Veränderungen, Anzeichen, suchte nach dem roten Glühen in den Augen des Bruders. Erhaschte Anflüge desselben. Doch erloschen die sobald er sie wahrzunehmen glaubte. Und sobald Sam seinen Blick bemerkte. Denn Sam beobachtete ihn ebenso intensiv. Und Dean fragte sich, ob der Bruder dies immer schon getan habe. Ob er es nur nicht registriert, sein Verhalten für ein weiteres Zeichen eines obsessiven Charakters gehalten hatte. Nur für ein Anzeichen der Tatsache, dass Sam alles so genau nahm, dass er stur auf einer Fährte blieb, bis sich die Fragen, die ihn umtrieben, gelöst hatten. Meistens waren dies Fragen gewesen, die Dean nicht im Geringsten interessiert hatten. Aus diesem Grund auch, hatte er ihnen ebenso wenig Beachtung geschenkt wie anderen irritierenden Verhaltensweisen des Bruders.   
Sicher beobachtete der ihn. So wie Dean darauf konditioniert war, Sam zu beschützen, war der dazu erzogen worden, auf den großen Bruder zu hören, von ihm zu lernen.   
Dean atmete aus, ließ seinen Blick durch die Bibliothek wandern, bis er Sam fand. Und natürlich sah der von seinem Buch auf und erwiderte den Blick. Keine besondere Verbindung, sagte Dean sich. Nichts, was sich auf Verwandtschaft oder die langen gemeinsam verbrachten Jahre zurückführen ließe. Jeder fühlte es, wenn sich Augen auf ihn richteten. Auf einer unterbewussten, unerklärten Ebene, war der Mensch empfänglich für Signale. Auch für die, deren Erklärung ihm unbekannt blieben.   
Und doch – so nah sie sich auch waren, so intensiv ihn Sam betrachtet hatte, solange Dean ihn kannte, solange er auf der Welt war, in seinem Blick schlummerte nun eine neue Art der Intensität. Und die schien geradezu verstörend. Zumal Dean sich sicher war, dass sie genau wie das Rot in Sams Augen erst seit dem Biss des Werwolfs auftrat. Der Gedanke verursachte zusätzliche Nervosität, ließ ihn den Abend, die Nacht stärker fürchten. Seine Hände blieben feucht. Nervös rieb er sie an seiner Jeans.   
Auch als sie Zeugen befragten, als sie das Grab des Geistes fanden und alles vorbereiteten, um die Knochen zu salzen und zu verbrennen. Geradeso als sei dies eine Nacht wie jede andere. Als ginge die Jagd auch am folgenden Tag weiter wie gehabt. Als würde sie nie enden. Und Dean erkannte, dass es genau das war, was er sich wünschte. Dass er mehr als bereit war, zu leugnen, was geschehen konnte, und sich stattdessen in eingebildeter Sicherheit zu wiegen. Solange es Sam genauso ging.   
Doch je weiter der Abend voranschritt, umso mehr wuchs Deans Unbehagen. Umso öfter fiel ihm auf, dass Sam innehielt, wie er in den Himmel sah, die noch milchige Scheibe des Mondes im bewölkten Himmel betrachtend. Schwach nur sichtbar, doch an Kraft gewinnend je tiefer die Sonne sank. Der Morgenstern funkelte sanft, überbrachte Dean seine unheilvolle Botschaft, erinnerte an Sams Verbindung mit Luzifer. Was wusste Dean auch? Was trieb Luzifer im Käfig? Welche Macht besaß er noch über Sam? War es nicht blauäugig zu glauben, dass Sam frei von ihm war? Oder dass Sam den Wolf in sich besiegte?   
Sie waren aus dem Wagen geklettert, waren auf dem Weg, als die Nacht herabsank. Sam drehte sich zu Dean um und seine Augen leuchteten wie glühende Kohlen. Er lächelte. Weiße Zähne blitzten auf und Dean schluckte. Sein Mund war trocken, sein Herz schlug schnell. Die Schaufel und den Rucksack fallen zu lassen und nach der Waffe zu greifen wäre eine Angelegenheit von einer Sekunde.   
Dean griff die Schaufel fester und Sam drehte sich wieder um, ging weiter.   
Der Ruf eines Coyoten schallte durch die Dunkelheit und Sam stoppte erneut. Dean sah zu, wie Sams seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte, wie das Haar über den Rücken fiel und wie der Bruder in den Mond sah, der nun groß und weiß über den Baumwipfeln stand.   
Das war es. Es war soweit. Die Nacht hatte begonnen.   
Dean zitterte. Die Schaufel entglitt seinen Fingern, traf mit einem metallenen Klirren auf einen Stein. Sie standen mitten auf einem Friedhof und Dean hatte es nicht bemerkt. Er hatte nur Augen für Sam, der sich nun umdrehte, dessen Augen, wenn möglich, heller leuchteten. In einem blutigen Rot erstrahlten. Ein Keuchen entkam Deans Kehle.   
„Lass es uns tun“, sagte Sam und seine Stimme klang rau. Erst jetzt erkannte Dean die Bewegung, mit der sein Bruder auf das Grab zeigte, das sie gesucht hatten. Er atmete aus, biss sich auf die Lippe, drängte das Bild, das sich ihm mit Sams Worten aufgedrängt hatte, zurück in den Bereich seines Unterbewusstseins, der mit Albträumen, Bildern aus der Hölle, Bildern aus der Hölle, wie er glaubte, dass Sam sie erlebt hatte, gefüllt war.   
„Ja“, nickte er und bückte sich nach der Schaufel, fühlte Sams Blick ein wenig zu lange auf sich gerichtet. Diesen roten, glühenden Blick, den er nicht abschütteln konnte, auch als Sam ihn abgewandt und längst begonnen hatte zu graben.   
Die Knochen brannten hell, doch erst das dritte geöffnete Grab wies den richtigen Leichnam auf. Es war nicht lange vor Mitternacht, als sie die Gräber wieder zuschütteten. Der Geruch nach Verwesung und Asche lag schwer in der Luft. Schwerer noch ging Sams Atem. Und sein Herzschlag übertönte Deans eigenen. Erst als der sich auf die Schaufel stützte, Dean mit roten Augen durchbohrte, und Dean die Hitze körperlich fühlte, die Sam ausströmte, gab er zu, dass er Sams Puls wie seinen spürte, dass der Herzschlag des Bruders in seinen Ohren trommelte.   
Sam sah ihn an, öffnete den Mund und Dean erkannte mit Schrecken die weißen Zähne, die zusehends länger wurden, schmäler, spitz zuliefen.   
Sam schloss die Augen, atmete angestrengt, tief und gequält. Versuchte es zu kontrollieren, wurde Dean nun klar. Er versuchte, die Verwandlung zu bekämpfen.   
„Sam“, sagte er erstickt. „Soll ich …“ Er verstummte. Was sollte er? Sam festbinden, anketten wie in den Filmen? Auf ihn schießen? Vielleicht nur ins Bein. Vielleicht reichte das aus, um ihn über die Nacht zu bringen. Vielleicht jedoch, und wahrscheinlicher auch, stachelte eine Verletzung nur Sams Wut an, den Jagdtrieb, oder was es auch war, das den Werwolf in ihm freisetzte.   
Sam schüttelte den Kopf, entblößte seine Zähne stärker, hob das Kinn ohne die Augen zu öffnen.   
Dean sah, wie sich die Brust hob und wieder senkte, unnatürlich langsam, während Sams Herz wie wild schlug, wie Donnergrollen Deans Körper in Schwingungen versetzte. Oder war es die Hitze, die mit Leichtigkeit den Abstand zwischen ihnen überwand, die Dean umfing und zu verbrennen drohte.   
„Dean“, stieß Sam hervor. „Dean“, sagte er erneut und seine Stimme brach.   
Dean ließ die Schaufel ein zweites Mal los, sah zu, wie Sam es ihm gleichtat. Plötzlich wurde er ruhig, plötzlich fühlte er die Dunkelheit, den Mond, den Bruder so nah und unausweichlich, wie sie immer gewesen waren.   
„Dean“, wiederholte Sam. „Ich schaffe das nicht. Ich dachte …“   
Dean sah auf seine Uhr. Deren silberne Zeiger wiesen auf Mitternacht.   
„Du kannst es“, sagte er. „Du bist so weit gekommen. Du wirst jetzt nicht aufgeben.“   
Sams Augen öffneten sich. Sein bedrohlich glitzernder Blick tauchte in Deans. Ein Zischen entwich Sams Kehle.   
„Anders“, wisperte er heiser durch die Nacht. „Stärker.“   
„Komm her.“ Dean streckte die Hände aus. „Ich halte dich. Wir halten das gemeinsam aus.“   
„Nein.“ Sam schüttelte den Kopf, wich einen Schritt zurück. „Komm nicht näher.“   
Doch Dean verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen mit dem nächsten Schritt. Sam strahlte Hitze aus, die ihn gleichzeitig verbrannte und anzog, die er brauchte, wollte er der Kälte und der Finsternis entfliehen. Der Einsamkeit, dachte Dean und öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, wusste, dass er es sagen musste, Sam erklären.   
Doch der drehte sich um. Ein Laut wie ein Heulen stieg in den Himmel und Sam rannte. Er stolperte über Gräber, sprang über die niedrige Mauer und verschwand im Wald.   
Dean zögerte nicht. Sam konnte nicht entkommen. Die Hitze, die ihn umfing, brannte zu hell. Keinesfalls war sie zu übersehen. Dean folgte ihr wie einer Leuchtspur.   
„Sam“, rief er, lachte hysterisch, als ihm der Weg des anderen klar wurde, noch bevor der sich selbst seiner Richtung bewusst wurde. Wo sonst auch sollte Sam Zuflucht suchen? Jeder von ihnen. 

Die Lichtung, auf der er den Impala geparkt hatte, schimmerte im silbrigen Licht. Sam lehnte gegen den Wagen, die Arme auf dessen Dach, das Gesicht in ihnen vergraben. Er bebte.   
Dean kam näher. An der Art, wie Sam erstarrte, erkannte er, dass der seine Anwesenheit spürte.   
„Du darfst nicht hier sein.“ Die Worte waren kaum zu verstehen.   
„Warum nicht?“, fragte Dean vorsichtig.   
Sam atmete tief. „Weil ich Hunger und Gier und Instinkt kontrollieren kann, aber nicht das.“   
„Was?“ Dean kam näher. Sam schwieg. Nur sein Atem war hörbar.   
„Dann liegt es vielleicht nicht an dir. Oder an dem Monster“, sagte Dean leise.   
„Woran dann?“ Sam sah immer noch nicht auf.   
„An dem, was uns zusammenhält“, fuhr Dean fort und schloss seinerseits die Augen, folgte der Hitze Sams, die nach ihm griff.   
Er stand nun so nah bei ihm, dass er die Jacke des Bruders roch, die Erde, die an dessen Jeans haftete, das Shampoo, dessen eigentümlichen Geruch, den nur Sam zu lieben schien, den kein noch so langer Tag vertreiben konnte.   
„Sag mir, ob ich mich irre“, forderte er Sam auf, hob langsam die Lider. „Es ist nicht das Töten, das Jagen oder das Blut. Es ist …“   
Unvermittelt wirbelte Sam herum. Seine Augen funkelten. Rubine, die vergeblich versuchten, Feuer einzusperren. Hungrig, gierig und doch nicht nach Mord und Tod, nicht nach Gewalt und Fleisch.   
„Verlangen“, fiel es heiser von Sams Lippen. „Falsch, krank … Sünde.“   
„Nein“, wand Dean ein. „Nicht, wenn wir beide es fühlen. Nicht, wenn der Wolf in dir stärker ist als die Hindernisse, die sich zwischen uns auftürmen.“   
„Ich kann nicht“, stöhnte Sam gequält. „Ich habe nie … nie zugelassen, dass mich dies kontrolliert. Ausgerechnet …“   
„Sex“, ergänzte Dean und legte seine Hand auf Sams Schulter. Die Hitze strömte durch ihn hindurch, ließ ihn beben, ließ ihn wohlig erschauern.   
„Keine Sorge“, flüsterte er, „ich bin es gewohnt, der Lust die Kontrolle zu überlassen.“   
Doch dass Sam sich aufrichtete, herumwirbelte, Dean von sich stieß und bevor der zurücktaumeln konnte, an sich zog, raubte Dean den Boden unter den Füßen. Ebenso wie der Mund, der sich auf seinen presste.   
Zähne stießen gegeneinander, schmerzhaft, wild und doch so gut. Als ob all seine One-Night-Stands, all seine Fast-Beziehungen nur eine Vorbereitung auf das hier gewesen wären. Auf Sams Zunge, die seinen Mund öffnete und tief hineinstieß. Auf Sams Arme, die den Atem aus ihm pressten. Oder auf die Härte des Körpers, die gegen seinen stieß.   
‚Nicht vergleichbar‘, entschied der Teil seines Bewusstseins, der noch intakt war, der nicht von seinem Unterleib regiert wurde, während er versuchte, sich gegen Sam zu pressen. Das hier war besser, und zwar um Klassen besser. Hier gab es keine Rücksicht, kein vorsichtiges Annähern, kein belangloses Flirten und die Frage, wie man sich danach am elegantesten aus der Affäre ziehen konnte. Hier gab es nur nacktes Begehren und Dean stöhnte in Sams Mund hinein. Dessen Hände wühlten sich durch Deans Haar, glitten über seinen Rücken, unter die Jacke und das schweißnasse Shirt. Sie brannten auf seiner Haut und doch hinterließen sie keine Verletzung, nur Leidenschaft, hochkochende Erregung, die in Deans Adern brodelte.   
Sam entließ seine Lippen, doch nur um über Deans Hals zu lecken und seinen Mund über Deans Puls zu pressen. Dean spürte die spitzen Zähne, dort wo sein Herzschlag sichtbar, fühlbar war. Sein Leben in Sams Händen oder in denen des Wolfes, der nun zu Sam gehörte. Und so verrückt, so selbstzerstörerisch, so unbarmherzig Sam gegenüber es war, brachte Dean es nicht über sich, das Geschehene zu bereuen oder auch nur in Frage zu stellen.   
Wären sie nicht auf der Jagd nach dem Werwolf gewesen, wäre Sam nicht gebissen worden, dann wären sie nie an diesen Punkt gelangt. Und selbst wenn der Deans Schicksal besiegeln sollte, dann hatte ihn sein Weg geradewegs dorthin geführt. Und wenn er für etwas dankbar sein sollte, dann dafür, dass er Sam vor seinem Tod ein einziges Mal küssen durfte. Dass er zum ersten Mal nach so vielen Jahren, nach einem Leben oder mehreren, wusste, dass nicht nur er es war, der Gefühle begraben, der Phrasen und Vorbehalten erlaubt hatte, zu verdrängen, wonach er sich sehnte.   
„Dean.“ Sams Lippen waren weitergewandert, saugten an seinem Nacken, glitten wieder höher. Zwischendurch formten sie seinen Namen, atmete Sam den gegen seine Haut aus, als könne er nicht glauben, dass tatsächlich Dean es war, den er festheilt.   
„Dean … ich möchte … ich will …“   
„Ja.“ Dean nickte und leckte über Sams Ohr, begrub sein Gesicht in Sams Haar. „Alles, was du willst.“   
„Du verstehst nicht“, stieß Sam hervor. „Es … ich bin anders. Der Wolf …“   
Dean hob den Kopf ohne zurückzuweichen, wartete bis Sam es ihm gleichtat, bis ihre Augen sich trafen. Sams immer noch hypnotisch und leuchtend rot, blendend in ihrer übernatürlichen Kraft.   
Dean legte seine Hand gegen Sams Wange, strich über die Unterlippe, bis Sams Mund sich öffnete. Er erlaubte seinem Daumen in den Mund zu gleiten, die Konturen der Zähne zu erforschen, die Spitzen zu erfühlen.   
Er ließ seine Stirn gegen Sams Schulter sinken. „Das ist okay“, sagte er. „Ich weiß, was ich tue.“   
„Du verstehst nicht“, wiederholte Sam. „Ich brauche … es ist als ob …“   
„Ich verstehe schon“, sagte Dean leise und seine Hand glitt in Sams Schritt, tastete nach dessen Härte, nach der Schwellung an dessen Wurzel.   
„Der Wolf verändert Teile von dir. Aber er kann dich nicht verändern.“ Er schluckte, als der Knoten in seiner Hand anschwoll, als Sams Schwanz zuckte. „Und ich nehme alles. Ich will alles. Auf mir und in mir. Immer schon.“   
„Dean.“ Das Wort ähnelte einem Schluchzen und Dean lächelte gegen Sams Schulter. „Es war nur … wir durften nie, wir konnten nicht … ich konnte nicht, ich passte auf dich auf.“   
Sams Körper zuckte. Ein ersticktes Lachen quoll hervor, vibrierte gegen Deans Schläfe, als Sam seine Lippen dagegen presste. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann“, flüsterte Sam. „Ob ich auf dich aufpassen kann. Es ist als wolle der Wolf in mir dich packen und verschlingen, für immer in dir und dein sein, bis von uns beiden nichts mehr übrig ist.“   
Deans Atem zitterte. „Dann lass ihn. Soll er es tun.“   
Sam stöhnte, hob Deans Kinn und küsste ihn hart und gierig. Er packte Dean um die Hüfte und zog ihn zur Seite. Dean hörte ein Klicken und eine Sekunde später kehrte sich die Welt in die Horizontale und er lag auf seinem Rücken auf weicher Unterlage und Sam war über ihm, jede Erinnerung an jeden Fick auf dem Rücksitz seines Wagens auslöschend.   
Sam saugte an seiner Kehle und Dean hob sein Becken, suchte Reibung in der Enge, versuchte seine eigene Härte gegen Sams Körper zu pressen. Als Sam sich erhob, soweit es in dem begrenzten Raum möglich war, hatte Dean kaum noch Zeit, den Verlust zu bedauern, da fühlte er sich bereits herumgewirbelt, da kniete er auf dem Boden des Wagens, Arme und Gesicht auf der Rückbank, vergeblich nach Halt suchend, während Sam ihm seine Jeans vom Leib riss. Und bevor er seine Gedanken sammeln oder das Geräusch des sich öffnenden Reißverschlusses hinter sich deuten konnte, hatte Sam seinen Mund auf Deans intimste Öffnung gepresst, reizte, öffnete und durchbrach seine Zunge den empfindlichen Ring.   
Dean schrie, ob vor Überraschung oder Lust würde ein Geheimnis bleiben, denn nur einen Augenblick später befand sich Sam über ihm, suchten zwei seiner Finger Zugang, stießen ohne weitere Vorwarnung tief in Deans Inneres. Dean schrie erneut, doch diesmal vor Schmerz, als ein dritter Finger dazukam. Er biss in das Polster, um weitere Schreie zu ersticken, wohl wissend, dass die Vorbereitung notwendig war. Hatte er doch den Knoten gespürt. Und wollte er doch, sehnte er sich doch immer noch danach, sich mit Sam zu vereinen. Sich animalischen Bedürfnissen unterzuordnen. Dem Wolf zu gehören. Sam zu gehören. Oder zu sterben.   
Die Finger wichen und Dean verstand nicht, dass er sie bereits vermisste, dass seine Öffnung sich nun hohl und leer anfühlte, sinnlos geweitet. Bis Sams heißer Schwanz auf seinen Eingang traf, Sams Hitze ihn umarmte. Sam stöhnte, presste seine Länge vorwärts und stieß dann mit Macht in ihn hinein. Dean ächzte, als Sam seine Hüften packte und sich tiefer bohrte. Als er sich zurückzog streifte er das empfindliche Gewebe in Deans Innerem und der sog erschauernd die Luft ein. „Mehr“, stöhnte er und Sam leckte über Deans Ohr. „Alles“, flüsterte er heiser. „Alles, was du willst.“   
Er presste sich erneut vorwärts und zog sich langsam zurück. Deans Penis war hart und er versuchte ihn gegen den Sitz zu reiben. Bemühte sich gleichzeitig Sams Stoß zu begegnen, ächzte wieder, als eine von Sams Händen sich von seiner Hüfte löste und stattdessen hinauf wanderte, um seine Brustwarzen zu streifen, bis die hart waren. Dann kniff er sie und beim nächsten Stoß kam Dean über das Polster. Wie ein Teenager, der keine Selbstbeherrschung gelernt hatte, den die Hormone regierten, kam er immer noch, als Sams Stöße sich beschleunigten, als der Knoten gegen Deans Eingang presste.   
„Lass mich rein“, keuchte Sam und drängte gegen die zu enge Öffnung. Dean zuckte, seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Gummi, weder die noch seine Arme konnten ihn halten. Und das brauchten sie auch nicht, war es doch Sam, der ihn hielt, der ihn füllte, der ihn brauchte. Dean spürte wie sein Muskel um Sams Penis flatterte, wie er sich öffnete und den Knoten einließ. Die Spitze des Schwanzes drang tiefer und die Schwellung rieb über Deans empfindliche Wände, über das Gewebe, dessen Berührung ihn ächzen ließ.   
„Sam, Sam“, sang er und Sam bewegte sich in der Umklammerung von Deans Körper vor und zurück mit kleinen, kaum merklichen und doch immer schneller werdenden Stößen. Wieder und wieder rieb er über Deans Prostata, blieb dabei die zu stimulieren, während der Knoten weiter anschwoll, das Gefühl unerträglich lustvoll werden ließ.   
„Sam“ stöhnte Dean und als beförderte der Laut Sam über die letzte Klippe, fühlte Dean nun wie heißer Samen in ihn spritzte, wie heißer Samen ihn füllte und seine Wände cremte, eingesperrt, gefangen, durch die Schwellung, die seinen Eingang versperrte.   
Sam pumpte weiter, unendlich scheinende Ströme von Sperma quollen aus seinem Schwanz, entfachten neue Hitze.   
Sams Hände wanderten zurück, packten erneut Deans Hüften, während er sich mit immer heftigeren Stößen in Dean ergoss, auf der Feuchtigkeit vor und zurück und immer tiefer glitt.   
Er heulte auf. Das Heulen schmerzte in Deans Ohren, durchbrach seine Trance, seine Ekstase. Er zuckte zusammen, als Sams Zähne seinen Nacken fanden, als die Spitzen mit dem Rhythmus seiner Stöße die Haut massierten. Es spielte keine Rolle, war ihm egal. Sollte Sam ihn beißen, sollten Zähne seine Haut durchbrechen. Nichts zählte mit Ausnahme des Knotens in seinem Inneren, der ihn perfekter ausfüllte, als jedes Spielzeug, das er versucht hatte, als jeder der wenigen Männer, denen er erlaubt hatte, sich ihm zu nähern. Nichts war so wichtig wie Sam und dass sie beide sich eingestanden hatten, wohin ihr Weg sie immer schon hätte führen sollen.   
Sam bewegte sich schneller, verharrte dann. Ein Grollen entrang sich seiner Brust und Dean fühlte einen neuen Schwall in sich, fühlte den harten Schwanz zucken und vibrieren, fühlte Sams Lippen an seiner Schläfe, hörte Sams Worte.   
„Alles“, wisperte Sam. „Alles, was du willst. Von jetzt an und für immer.“


End file.
